1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus capable of recording moving and still images.
2. Related Background Art
A digital VTR has conventionally been known as an apparatus for recording video data and audio data as digital data on a magnetic tape and reproducing them. In such a digital VTR, image data of one frame in reproduced moving image data is stored in a memory, and output as a still image by repeatedly reading out the image data of one frame. At this time, the image data of one frame may not be properly reproduced due to an error of the reproduced data or a dropout.
To obtain a fine still image also in this VTR, there is considered a method of repeatedly reading out image data of the same frame stored in a memory in recording, and recording the data on a tape for several seconds, thereby recording the image data as a still image.
When a large number of still images are recorded as moving images on a tape in this manner, the large number of still images must be retrieved.
For this purpose, when a still image is recorded in the digital VTR, a flag indicating that the still image is recorded is recorded together with image data. In reproduction, the still image is retrieved using this flag.
If, however, halfway recording is performed with respect to a tape recording moving and still images in this manner, a still image recorded at the start portion of halfway recording, or a flag for retrieving the still image may be undesirably erased.